


Your Rock

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Good Lotor (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: Lotor comforts you after a sudden drop in mood, promising not to let your spirit be crushed by anyone. Especially yourself.





	Your Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago and posted it on one of my Tumblr accounts, but forgot to put it on AO3 as well. Enjoy!

The pressure of his mouth against yours lifted as you jolted away, not entirely sure why, but in the span of a few precious seconds you felt the energy drain from you and it was all you could do but tug away from your boyfriend. Not harshly, you didn’t want him to think he had done something wrong, but a creeping numb feeling left you also not caring, which led to guilt. With a sense of growing cold you lay almost stiffly against your bed, vaguely aware of Lotor’s gaze flickering over you in worry, before lying beside you and wrapping you in his sturdy and warm embrace.

Lotor was always so… warm, which puzzled you as he had a tendency to act so cold to many, although you had grown up with him as a friend, so that chilling part of his personality had never been turned on you. Instead you received the closest thing he could give to warmth without becoming cocky or self-assured, which annoyed you a fraction seeing as he never grew flustered or embarrassed.

_You_  were the one who always grew flustered and embarrassed, he had a way of causing such feelings to light within you and on your face like a blaze of fire.

However, he wasn’t acting cocky now, instead he was being your rock. He was always your rock, well one of a select view. More accurately, he was your most valued rock and you were his. 

You valued him very highly, whilst you cared for your friends the same amount as you cared for Lotor – although in some ways you cared for them more – but in others your care for Lotor far exceeded your care for your friends. They couldn’t make your heart flutter around in your chest like the beats of a birds excited wing, make the air leave your lungs with the smallest of gestures, a brush of a hand to your shoulder or cheek, your friends gave you many things, but Lotor did as well. In many aspects he was your whole world at points, for example now, where you were held so close you weren’t entirely sure where you ended and he began.

“Y/N?” Lotor’s voice cut very suddenly into the silence and you would have jumped or let out some startled noise if the world suddenly didn’t feel so numb. He didn’t press for you to speak after your lack of response, instead one arm fell loose from your frame and instead occupied itself with gently skimming over your soft hair, ridding it of a few odd tangles.

Meanwhile your hands moved to his chest, a thin piece of fabric between your fingertips and his skin. It felt lewd of you to think of his bare chest when you had found yourself in such a sudden state, but what your hands were really seeking out was his heartbeat. That never failed to calm you, so soft and gentle, rhythmic and relaxing, it felt like the soft beat that ran through a floor whenever something landed on the ground with some form of force. So tender as it travelled through his muscle and skin, to find your expectant touch waiting outside of his body, seeking comfort and rest.

Lotor smiled, you noticed that, a soft and teasing smile of someone who wanted to help but was uncertain of how to go about it, so they would turn to a joke or two until they found their own footing. “Really?” His head cocked sideways, “Trying to undress me? You could have just asked.” At that you let out a weak noise and Lotor nodded, shifting for a moment and tugging the shirt up and over his head, discarding it into the darkness of the room. “There we go.”

“Thank you.”

You both lay there in silence for a while, with Lotor's hand running down your spine in light strokes, whilst your fingers traced his chest around the area of the heart. The beat of it against your skin was soothing, it grounded you here in this moment, instead of allowing you to drift just outside of it in a state of continuous loss of self.

After a long while of just lying there, tangled within one another, Lotor spoke, “You are wonderful, you know that, right?”

Your shoulders rose in a nonchalant shrug.

“Well you are.” This time he was a lot more final and that rose a small noise of amusement from you, it wasn’t much, but it made Lotor smile in turn. “And so much more than that of course, I could go on for hours about so many things you are good at and how great you are as a person,” his voice was a little rushed, trying to cram in every positive and caring tone he had.

That rose a laugh and a smile from you, resting your head on his chest and your ear over his heart. “I know Lotor, thank you.” The arm around grew a fraction tighter, pulling you up his body enough to lay his chin on your head. “Lotor –“

“If anyone dares say otherwise I will personally crush their skull under my shoe, understand? No one is allowed to ruin your spirit.”

There’s a pause and you whisper, “What if my head is crushing my spirit?”

You felt Lotor’s finger gently tilt your head up to look at him and for a moment you thought he planned to kiss you, then that thought solidified when he leant in, but instead of his lips grazing yours they pressed for a brief moment against your nose before he pulled back. “I’d never crush a face so pretty and a person so wonderful, especially under something as filthy as my shoe. I’ll crush those thoughts though; they cannot be allowed to fester much longer. I forbid it.”

That drew another laugh, much happier and a lot more genuine than any before it. “Okay my Prince, that sounds like a plan.”

His lips brushed your forehead this time as he whispered,

“Good.”


End file.
